


wean

by uisgebeatha



Series: drabbles [9]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gerard is a brat, I Am Embarrassed To Post This, Other, grant is from scotland who fucking knew, mummy grant, no one talks like this, ridiculous use of scottish slang, self indulgent, well people do but no me because ma maw is really intimidating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uisgebeatha/pseuds/uisgebeatha
Summary: 'Bairn' = slang for 'child' commonly used in northern england and scotland (particularly edinburgh)'Wean' = there's fuck all of a difference except wean is the superior term (i am also partial to wee yin).
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Series: drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	wean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> hahahaha i was going to bed but then ry tweeted and BULLIED me on twitter that is actually 100% what happened yes 
> 
> rylescoe prompt : CG grant calling their little their bairn 
> 
> there is no regional slang to my area that makes sense so here u go please dont read this it's not worth ur time i am going to hide in my Corner Of Shame

“Gee, you’re not allowed sugar after eight o’clock, you know this.” Grant sighs as Gerard pouts on the other side of the couch, arms crossed over his chest adorably. 

“But, mummy…” 

“But mummy, nothing - ungrateful bairns don’t get treats.” They say, tired of this tantrum and this routine that they complete every night. Of course, Gerard’s not happy with that answer; he kicks his legs and wails a high-pitched screech that immediately causes a headache for Grant. 

_ Jings Crivvins, help ma boab,  _ Grant thinks. It’s admittedly been a while since Gee’s been this much of a pain - usually it’s easy enough to calm him down with the promise of a reward if he’s good, but Grant thinks they’re well past that point now. 

Grant reaches out to grab Gerard’s legs - narrowly dodging a lethal kick to the face for their trouble - and finally catches them in one large hand as they use the other to point one finger at their little. 

“Gonnae no dae that, bonnie?” 

They can see Gerard’s lips twitch before he giggles, shaking with it but stilling his legs in Grant’s hand. 

“For fuck’s sake, what now?” 

“You sound so silly…” And, well, Grant’s not going to argue with  _ that.  _ Gerard’s still giggling at them, mostly because they’re still holding their finger pointed at his face, yanking it away each time he tries to grab it. 

“Have you calmed down a wee bit, bairn?” They smile, loosening their grip on his legs to let him squirm a little. 

“Aye, mummy.” Gerard giggles. 

An he sounds so silly an disjointed as he says it that it’s aw Grant can dae to smile, an lean doon to gi’ him a wee kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> if i talked like this my mother would literally clip me across the head scottish slang is BANNED in my house please someone save me


End file.
